The OC s1
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: In this secret community known as Orange County four teenagers, their parents, secrets, lies, and betrayal will give you such a ride. Get ready for the brand new O.C, because it will blow your mind.All I can say is Welcome to The O.C its going to be an sd
1. Pilot

Episode 101

The Pilot

(Ryan Atwood walked out his limo tired after a four hour concert, but everything changed in an instead. He walked into the house only to find his father dead body laying in a puddle of blood. He could here foot steps approaching him as his heart began to rapidly increase its rate. He shocked to see man in a police uniform approach him in relief he sighed, but refused to show any emotion.)

Ryan: Who are you?

Officer: My name is Sandy Cohen.

Ryan: I heard about you.

Sandy: Well good so you must be the Ryan Atwood.

Ryan: What happened here?

Sandy: I don't know much kiddo, but I was asked to come down to New York to help.

( California begins to play as the screen goes black and The O.C appears in white an gold letters..)

(Ryan was handed a letter which Ryan was reluctant to open at this point he continued to sniff as much as possible. However the tear came flowing down like a waterfall after reading the letter. Sandy comforted him knowing that this was going to be hard not only for Ryan but on everyone.)

Ryan: What I am supposed to do now?

Sandy: He wanted you to move in with us if anything happened.

Ryan: I could never intrude on you like that.

Sandy: I want you to come Ryan, and I promise I will do everything in my power to set things right.

(Ryan turned to see that all of his belongs were packed on the sofa, and Ryan almost felt like screaming. His dad knew this was going to happen, he knew it, and never told him. They finished loading the bags into the cab as Ryan looked back at his home one last time, Just a week ago everything was picture perfect, he was rocking it on tour, and he was having the time of his life. 6 hours or so later the two picked up their luggage from the pick up area. As they walked out Sandy smiled when he saw his wife, and his son.)

Sandy: Everybody I like you to meet Ryan.

(Sandy wraps an arm around Kirsten)

Sandy: This is my wife Kirsten.

Kirsten: Hi, I am so sorry to here about your father.

Ryan: Hi, thank you.

( His voice varied as he tried to not think about the events of the night)

Young boy: Hi,. I'm Seth his son.

Ryan: Cool, nice to meet you.

Seth: Yeah you too.

(Ryan couldn't believe his eyes, but he could definitely like California after all it's his new home. As they reached his new home his caught on to the young and talented Marissa Cooper.)

Seth: So you got to tell me what it is like to be a rockstar.

Ryan: Yeah,.no problem Seth.

Seth: Ooh there is Summer.

Ryan: How long has Marissa Cooper lived here?

Sandy: Since she was born.

(Scene end in capital letter it say's This is The O.C bitch)


	2. The First Impresssion

Episode 102: First impressions, First Kiss

(Ryan Atwood is now smoking a cig in the Cohens backyard, and Marissa approaches him. She knocks into in a complete daze as the tears where flowing throw her eyes like a water fall. )

Ryan: Are you ok?

Marissa: Yeah, I'm sorry.

Ryan: You don't look ok.

Marissa: My boyfriend is an ass.

Ryan: Sorry to hear that.

Marissa: Would you be Ryan Atwood ?

Ryan: Yes, and you are Marissa Cooper.

Marissa: I knew I saw you before.

(She wiped her tears, but they continued to flow down effortlessly helping to enhance her troubled expression. She turned her back to the house to see a drunken Luke Ward stumble out of her house. She hated him for everything, but she was happy in away on some many levels. Not having to get married or have to commit to failing relationship with no chance of a possible make up in the future. )

Luke: Marissa can we talk?

Marissa: No ! Luke just go home.

Luke: Why? Huh?

(He pulls her toward him, and stares at her as his grip tightens.)

Marissa: You are hurting me.

Luke: Marissa just give me another chance.

Ryan: She said leave her alone man.

Luke: Stay out of this.

(Marissa pushes him away, but Ryan grabs him by his collar as he gets up.)

Luke: Ok, I am going, but tomorrow we need to talk.

Marissa: Fine, just go.

(He races off as Marissa gives Ryan an unexpected hug, and like magic their lips collided with each other. Their hearts beating as one as the pulled away, but they just stated at each other for minutes on end.)

Marissa: I am sorry.

Ryan: Don't be I enjoyed it.

(Seth rolls into the sidewalk on his skateboard)

Seth: Marissa.

Marissa: Seth.

Ryan: So you have met?

Marissa: Yeah a few years ago.

(Marissa's cell rings)

Marissa: Hello?

Summer: Who is that hot guy next to the geek?

Marissa: Where are you ?

Summer: In your room.

Marissa: I'll be right their.

(She flips the phone to close)

Marissa: Well nice to see you again.

Ryan: Yeah it was.

Marissa: Seth., bye.

Seth: Bye.

(He stares at her strangely)

Ryan: You tow have a strange relationship.

Seth: It works for us.

Ryan: That does not surprise me.

(In Marissa's room.)

Summer: Ok spill Coop.

Marissa: It's Ryan Atwood.

Summer: No way.

Marissa: Yes way,

(The scene ends Welcome to The O.C)


	3. How to rock it

Episode 103: How to rock it

(Ryan and Seth enter The Coopers house)

Seth: I have not been here in ages.

Ryan: You have been here?

Seth: Is it that hard to believe?

Ryan: After the way you and Marissa acknowledged each other last night yeah.

Seth: Coming from a rock star really, and I though you would be my wingman.

Ryan: Not going to happen buddy.

(Marissa, Summer, and Anna approach them)

Marissa: Glad to see you here.

Ryan: Thanks.

Anna: Seth introduce me to your friend.

Seth: Ryan this is the amazing Anna Stern.

Ryan: Nice to meet you .

Seth: You too.

(Zach pulled Summer away from them, and onto the dance floor earning a fierce look of anger coming from Seth. Anna noticed and pulled Seth onto the dance floor, and it seemed to lighten the mood.)

Ryan: Are they dating?

Marissa: Summer is dating Zach, and Seth is dating Anna.

Ryan: I see.

Marissa: Summer likes Seth, but she won't admit it.

(Ryan stretches his hand out)

Ryan;: Would you like too dance?

Marissa: Why yes I-I

Ryan: Are you ok?

(Her eyes spotted Luke, and stayed their as she watched him pull someone to the side of the room. She walked over followed closely by Ryan, but what she was the real shocker.

He was midway into a love fest with a friend, a male friend, and Marissa just hi the fan.)

Marissa: What are you doing?

(Luke turned and then freaked out when he saw Marissa,)

Luke: Marissa, wait.

Marissa: You said that you loved me.

Luke: I do Marissa, but I-I-I.

Marissa: Whatever.

(.She grabbed Ryan, and they ran out of the Coopers mansion in hope of finding a secure place.)

Ryan: Are you ok?

Marissa: No, I just want to find a nice place to just be alone.

Ryan: I can go If you want.

Marissa: No, don't please.

(She had idea, she broke up the party, and then drove Ryan for the O.C fair grounds she has put together. She paid nearest employee to get the ferris wheel going, and Ryans reactions mad Marissa laugh.)

Ryan: What so funny?

Marissa: You are scared/

Ryan: Yeah well.

(Marissa plunged her lips onto him causing him to momentarily forget where he was at this time.)

(The scene ends this is not any version, this is my The O.C)


	4. Love is an art of war

Episode 4: Love is an art of war

(Seth rolled into his drive way trying to avoid hitting Marissa as his skateboard came rolling in.)

Marisa: Are you trying to kill me?

Seth: Yes, actually I am.

Marissa: Fine! I guess you don't have to come.

Seth: You are actually inviting me somewhere?

(He gives her a confused look)

Ryan: Come on Seth, lets go.

Seth: Nah! Its ok.

Ryan: Summer might be their.

Seth: Well! on second thought.

Ryan: Where are we going anyway?

Marissa: My paradise.

( He stares at Seth who just shrugs hi shoulders and follows them to Marissa's convertible.)

Ryan: Nice car.

Marissa: Thanks it's new.

Seth: Figures.

(Marissa stops the car as she stares at Seth who is extremely peeved as he stares out aimlessly into the see.)

Marissa: Hey Takahoe champ we here.

Seth: No problem prom queen.

Marissa: Maybe you are not so weak after all,

Seth: Well I am not as emotionally wrecked as you.

(Summer and an apologetic looking Luke appear)

Summer: What is your name?

Seth: My name is Seth.

Summer: Not you dorkzilla.

Seth: Fine! Ice queen.

Ryan: I'm Ryan.

Summer: Your hot.

(Seth spots Anna as he approaches her, and Luke does the same with Marissa.)

Luke: Marissa please forgive me.

Marissa: Lets just be friends.

Luke: I can't Marissa.

(He tries to kiss her, but she smacks him as she runs towards the sea,)

Anna: I am shocked to see you.

Seth: You are not the only one.

Anna: Forget about her.

(Anna kisses Seth with all her might)

Seth: Ok, I think I can do that.

Anna: Good, I am glad.

(Ryan found Marissa sitting on the sand, watching the ocean to calm herself down. He sat down next to her, wiping her tears, and kissing her with everything he had.)

Ryan: Are you ok?

Marissa: Yeah, I am fan.

Ryan: Good !

(His lips edged closer to her as she put her hand on his face, and the y felt the electricity between them Finally, the lips connected causing the surge to continue to ignite their passion for each other.)

Luke: This is not fair.

Summer: Well, you brought it upon yourself.

(Luke, and Summer connected in more then one way well sort of if you realize they have to different situations. Luke is very confused young man who takes out while being a jock. Summer refuses to think that Seth Cohen could be her dream man, and thinks Luke might be it..)


	5. FauxPas

Episode 5: Faux-Pas

(Marissa walks in on Summer and Luke going ate in her room)

Marissa: What are you doing?

Summer: Oh! Marissa I can explain.

Marissa: Luke you're an ass.

Luke: Marissa wait.

(She slaps him hard, and proceeds through the door.)

Marissa: Luke it's over between you and me.

Luke: Marissa I love you.

Marissa: You are confused, and twisted I hate you.

(She opens door to find Seth, and Ryan listening in)

Marissa: Wow! I am shocked.

Seth: Really?

Marissa: Well…not you, but Ryan is another story.

Seth: Anna is waiting in the car.

Marissa: Where are we going?

Ryan: Paradise.

(She leans in for a kiss, and his lips melt her heart more then Luke's ever did. She watched as Luke fumed, and noticed how Summer peeved at the mention of Anna's name.)

Ryan: Ok, lets go.

Marissa: So you and Anna are getting close?

Seth: You could say that.

( They left the room)

Summer: Why Anna?

Luke: Are you jealous of the geek?

Summer: No, of course not.

Luke: Good.

(They kiss, but nothing happens.)

Summer: Ok, you know this is just an agreement right?

Seth: Yes, of course.

Summer Lets go play devils advocate .

Luke: Whats that?

Summer: Just come.

(She shakes her head, and sighs)

Guys thanks for reading the fic, but I have this other idea for season 1 utilizing everything I have done. I am going to rewrite this fic, and post it under a new so please read the rewrite when I post it.


End file.
